As A Vampire
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: When Allen died on the streets of London, he was offered another chance in life as a vampire. Sending him off on his way, Death forgot to mention that being a vampire has more than one string attatched.
1. Another Chance

It was a dark and lonely night on 1512 Buxingham Street in London. It had been a hot day that gave way to a humid night. A slim figure floated out of the thick mist, her heels clicking loudly against the cobblestone road. Brushing her soft black hair off her face, she clutched documents close to her chest. She entered a shabby house with a second floor window illuminated by pale light.

Entering the house, she went to the hall closet and dug around for a suitcase.

"Eliza? What are you doing?" A male asked. The black haired girl whipped around and faced her husband. Her mouth curled into a frown. Sighing, she replied:

"I'm leaving, Allen. I've had it with you.". Allen gasped.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I'm done with you and your fantasy nonsense. You're always locked up in that dusty old study typing away. It's boring when there's no danger to having an affair with other men." Eliza said plainly. She threw the documents at Allen.

"Those are the divorce papers. Fill them out." she commanded. Allen procceeded into the kitchen and began filling out the forms as his wife packed her suitcase. He dropped his pen as Eliza slammed the suitcase on the table.

"Good. Now get out." she snapped. Allen silently picked up the suitcase, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. That's when it happened.

Crossing on to a lonely street in the ghetto of London, Allen was headed for the train station. He was still shocked about Eliza's cruelty, and not focusing on where he was going. He slammed into a man. Allen, slightly embarrased, shuffled away from him when he felt a powerful hand grab his shoulder and slam him into a brick wall. Allen didn't have time to react when he felt the same hand throw him into another wall. Then he felt fists batter him with sharp blows. He slowly started to lose conciousness...then everything went white.

"Allen! Allen! Wake up, son!" a voice called out. Allen rose. He didn't feel the pain of the beating, so he thought maybe he was under morphine.

"Am I...in the hospital?" he asked.

"No. You're dead. You took some heavy blows from that bloke back there." the voice said, chuckling. Allen jumped up.

"I'm dead?!"

"Yes..." the voice replied, sighing. "But luckily, we've decided to give you another chance. In an alternate universe lies a vampire's body. His name his Allen too, and his mistress believes she can coax her lover's soul back from here...do you feel up to the challenge?"

"Yes! Anything! Oh please, I didn't want to die!" Allen replied excitedly. The voice laughed.

"Good luck, son..."

Allen felt light and calm. Suddenly, he slammed into the vampire's body as he struggled to breathe. His loud gasps drowned out the cries of the maids.

"Mistress Rosa! He's alive!" one cried out. It was a little fuzzy, but Allen could make out a slim figure that appeared in the doorway. In his confusion, he passed out.


	2. Reborn

"Allen! Wake up!" an enchanting female voice beckoned. Peeling open his eyes, Allen stared into the face of a lovely maiden whom he took to be Rosa. The voice had done it. Allen was alive again in this new body. Sitting up, he felt a sharp sting on his stomach. Rosa rested her hand on his wound, putting no weight on it.

"Do you remember? What happened, I mean." she asked. Allen shook his head. She nodded. "Perhaps it is just as well. On the fields of Michael, you were wounded into a catatonic state. The servants were certain you were dead, but I had faith. And now you lie, alive as ever." she said happily. Allen nodded. He didn't know of any battle. His memories weren't tailored to fit this Allen, but upon observing his body, he noticed it was much younger than the Allen who died in London. He shrugged it off. Suddenly, ten servants, all females, filed into the room. One with black hair bowed.

"Milady, it is ready." she said. Rosa nodded. She rose from her chair and followed the servant girls. Pausing, she yelled out: "Lenalee!"

"Yes, Mi-AHH!" a voice said before the sounds of smashing glass. Rosa growled.

"Tend to his wounds." she snapped. Lenalee bowed and sat by Allen. She lifted up his shirt to reveal a huge gash. Allen took this awkward silence to survey this girl. She wasn't snow white like the other servants, but her black hair complemented her vibrant green eyes. Allen found himself infatuated by her.

"Maiden...where do you hail from?" he asked. Lenalee blushed.

"Milord? Oh! Um, I hail from a small coastal town. I was brought here by your lady's graciousness." she replied. She dabbed bandages in hot water and dabbed them on Allen's irritated wound.

"Why are you not pale like the others?" he asked.

"Because I have not been bitten. I have not exceeded Milady's expectations yet." She replied silently as she wrapped fresh bandages around Allen's waist. "Milord, why are you being kind to me? You are usually cold as stone." she asked.

"The war set me straight." he replied.

"Does that mean you're going to change the quality of living down in the city?" she asked. Flabberghasted, Allen nodded. She smilled.

"I'm finished." Lenalee said.

"Would accompany me down to the city?" he asked. She nodded and left the room as Allen jumped out of bed. About ten minutes later, they were out of the castle and headed to the city.

The city of Golem's Deep was in total chaos. Violence rocked the streets, as commonfolk suffered from poverty. A quick explanation informed Allen that Rosa cut off trade from other cities because of rising delivery taxes, even though the deliveries were usually small and she had more money than she really needed. Lenalee also explained that the police left because Rosa would not pay them. After ten minutes of mind-numbing horror, Allen and Lenalee returned to the castle. They were greeted (and sneered at, in Lenalee's case) by Rosa. She pushed a huge bowl of red liquid in front of Allen.

"Drink up. And I want to see every single drop gone." she ordered, smiling. She walked away as Allen stared at the substance.

"What is that?" he asked in disgust.

"Blood." Lenalee replied. He groaned and handed the bowl to a nearby servant, who drank every ounce. Lenalee stared at her master quizzically.

"Master, you love drinking blood. Are you sick?" she asked.

"Sick? Uh, yes, I am! I'm going to lie down now." he said quickly, running off. He knew he was in a vampire's body, but he just wasn't bloodthirsty. Jumping into his bed, Allen sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he was awoken to Rosa's trembling voice saying:

"I don't believe it's you under that skin coat. Tomorrow, we are going to Tsukiko to find out who stole my husband's body."


	3. A Blown Cover

Allen did not sleep a wink that night. He had heard of Tsukiko, who used her psychic powers to determine whose soul is in a body. But she was usually the object of terror in ghost stories. The story was usually ended with Tsukiko scaring her victim to death and carving out their heart. Allen's trail of thought was broken by the collision of the brick walls and the solid wood doors. Rosa stood in a black dress. Allen could make out a smile on her face.

"Good morning, darling!" she said happily. Allen sighed. Maybe Rosa had forgotten about taking him to see Tsukiko. He was discouraged when a black suit was tossed in his face.

"Wake up, silly! I hope you haven't forgot about going to Tsukiko." she said. Allen groaned.

"I can't go, darling...I'm, uh, sick..." Allen said, faking a cough. Rosa laughed.

"That hasn't stopped you before. You had a cold when you declared war on Roahn." she said, before walking out of the room.

"Uh, good morning, milord." Lenalee's timid voice said. Allen shot up and smiled.

"Good morning, Lenalee." he said.

"You're going to see Tsukiko today?" she asked.

"Yes." Allen hissed.

"Oh. You don't need to be worried. You've been to Tsukiko several times before, milord." Lenalee assured him.

_Oh yeah, 'cause I remember_, Allen thought.

_...Are you?_

_What?_

"Allen! Get ready!" Rosa snapped. Lenalee jumped.

"Um, let's hurry, milord," she squeaked. Allen nodded and quickly threw on his black suit. Tsukiko was waiting for Rosa, Lenalee and him outside the castle. When she saw them, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Rosa.

"Rosa, darling! It's been too long!" she said in a thick Translyvianian accent. Taking a look at her, Allen noted that Tsukiko was quite lovely. She was usually depicted as an ugly, old witch. She was slim, with black hair and copper eyes. She was pale, like most of the people in Golem's Deep, and Allen could see her fangs whenever she smiled.

"Come now, we'll have tea, and then I'll perform the seance." Tsukiko said. They walked to the outskirts of town, where a house stood. The wall with the door was splashed with blood. Allen and Lenalee cringed. They entered the house, where a maid served them tea. Rosa and Tsukiko talked as Allen and Lenalee sat by the stream behind Tsukiko's house.

"...Are you nervous?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Very." Allen replied anxiously.

"Why, milord? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Since the war, I feel I haven't been the same." Allen replied. Lenalee nodded.

"I think you'll be okay," she said. Allen nodded, but then, Lenalee suprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

_Don't..._

_Huh? Who is this?_

"Allen, come on! We're ready for you." Rosa called. Allen's heart skipped a beat. They entered the house as Allen's anxiousness piled up. His knees almost buckled when he entered the room. When he was sitting, he began to tremble.

"Master Walker...your wife has come pleading to me, claiming that it is not her husband in this prison of flesh. With my Shinyo, I shall deciper who you are." Tsukiko said in a trance-like voice. She rose a black ring. Slowly, a smaller, gold ring rose and began circling around the black ring, growing faster and faster. Allen could feel his mind fade as everything went black.

_Tsukiko-chan! Help me! This imposter is trying to steal my body! _A male voice said.

_Allen-san?! Then who is this in your body? _Tsukiko asked.

_This...is my...body. Get out! _Allen said.

_No it isn't!_ The other Allen argued.

_Look, you're dead! Death chose me when your wife wouldn't stop complaining! _

_Excuse you. It sounds like you weren't so alive two days ago._

_Enough! _

Allen came back to the terrified expressions on Rosa and Tsukiko's faces. Tsukiko was on the floor panting.

"Rosa...this man is not your husband. He was chosen as a replacement for your Allen." she said. Rosa burst into tears. Lenalee looked at her master with a confused look.

The walk back to the castle was filled with nothing but Rosa's loud sobbing.


	4. The Other Allen Fights Back

**Konnichiwa!**

**Sorry I've been MIA for a couple of months. I've been fairly busy.**

**So, yeah! Here's the newest chapter. I've also got a new story, Pulse, on the way, so there's a little extra reading while your waiting for the next chapter of this story!**

**Peace out, and enjoy!**

* * *

Rosa took great care in assuring that the terrible news was heard by everyone in the castle. When the castle doors slammed against the old stone walls, she screamed:

"My real husband is not in this body!". Allen and Lenalee groaned in annoyance, but several of Rosa's favorite maids rushed to restrain their frenzied mistress from pulling out her hair. She struggled and jerked slightly, hoping to free herself.

"Misora! MISORA! COME TO ME!" she shrieked. A slim servant rushed down the stairs.

"Milady..." she said quietly.

Lenalee took Allen away into a hall, where she pressed on a stone wall. Some of it sunk out and moved to the side, revealing a beautiful rose garden. Allen stepped inside in awe. Lenalee closed the door quietly while Allen observed the garden's beauty. Red, pink and blue roses snaked across a rusted metal frame that stretched across the room.

"Beautiful..." Allen said quietly.

"Yes. Rosa's Allen had this room created without Rosa's knowledge. It's an escape from her when she became too much of a handful." Lenalee explained. Allen walked in front of an angel statue that poured water into a marble pool. He seated himself on the ridge of the pool. Lenalee sat beside him, but she kept her distance. Suddenly, Allen heard a whisper. It sounded like a male's voice, and he could barely make out what it was saying over Lenalee's rambling. He raised a hand, signfying he didn't want to hear any more.

"Just...let me think." he said in a pained voice.

_"Thief...thief..." _The voice taunted. Then a sharp, screeching sound entered his head, and began cutting it into pieces. Allen let out an agonzing yell that made Lenalee jump. She rushed out of the garden and dashed to find help, while Allen fell into the pool. In a panic, he swallowed some water, eventually inhaling it. He began to feel light-headed before he passed out.

"Oh my...why do you care so much about him, Rosa-chan? He's not even your husband..." a male voice said.

_The other Allen? No...an older voice... _Allen thought.

"He will have his...uses." Rosa replied. Allen jerked awake when a pillow landed on his stomach. He rose until a sharp pain in his head hit him down.

"Allen-kun..." the male voice said. Allen groaned and opened his eyes. There was a man whom Allen took to be a medic. He had short black hair and glasses. He grinned.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" he said cheerfully. Allen slapped a hand to his burning forehead.

"Oh no you don't...don't move, Allen...you have a fever and you're still in a little bit of shock." he said.

"Wha...what happened?" Allen said quietly.

"The other Allen had a strong connection to that rose garden. When he died, a little bit of him stayed there. He was able to attack you 'cause you let your guard down." the medic said. Allen nodded.

"Oh. I'm Komui, the Royal's doctor. It was lucky the young maid found me. You would've drowned," he said. Lenalee blushed and did a polite curtsy as both boys stared at her. Rosa sneered at her.

"Well, I'll be back to check on him, doctor. Good day." she said, before walking out of the room. Komui followed after her. Lenalee dabbed Allen's flushed face with a cold hand towel. He took her hands and offered a smile only a sick person could.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved me."

"Well, what else could I do?" Lenalee asked, blushing more.

"You could've let me drown...You would've gotten your Allen back." he said. Lenalee shook her head.

"He was not my Allen. He may have been Rosa's, but everyone in the castle and in Golem's Deep hated him. He was a power-hungry tyrant who turned the city into a hellhole. But you...I believe you have tremendous potential," she explained. Allen looked at the young maid through his suprised eyes. She rose, slipping her hands out of Allen's grip.

"Well now...It's late. I'd better let you rest. Goodnight, Master Allen." she said as she left.

In the darkness of his room, Allen began to think.

His master plan would execute soon.


	5. Transformation

Hey everyone!

Well, this is it for "As A Vampire"

I know, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that it took so long!

Peace out!

* * *

Allen had been up for a few hours before his fever raged and knocked him out. Early in the morning, he sprung out of bed, dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. He noticed Lenalee sprawled on a leather sofa. Allen spared her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and turned on her side.

Allen rushed down to Golems Deep. Conditions had improved, but crime was raging. Allen told the messenger to get a police force from Atlan, and that they would be paid. Hours later, the messenger had brought back a glass maker, two bankers, a teacher and a full police force. Meanwhile, in the castle, Rosa had noticed the revelry coming from town and decided to pay a visit. She joined Allen in the town.

"What's this? I thought you were sick..." Rosa said quietly.

"Being sick's never stopped me before..." Allen shot back. Rosa sneered.

"Oh, yes! Something's...happened to Lenalee. You should go and see if she's alright." Rosa said teasingly.

Allen had alread shot up the path. With every step, he became anxious. He stopped at the big wooden doors. His shaking hands pushed the doors open. On the floor, Lenalee laid, covered in blood. Her own blood. Allen's heavy legs carried him slowly towards her. He couldn't see the damage, until he turned her on her back. On her stomach were three thick scratches. Her maid uniform was drenched in burgundy blood. She wasn't pale. Rosa had not bitten her.

Allen raised one trembling hand to brush Lenalee's ebony hair off her face. Suddenly, she made a noise and opened her eyes.

"Oww...Allen, what happened?" she said.

"I don't know, Lenalee. I'm so sorry!" Allen apologized in a shaky voice.

"There's no reason...to be sorry, Allen." Lenalee said, half-smiling.

"I...Is there any way to save you? You're probably bleeding to death." Allen asked. Lenalee paused.

"Oh! You could, um...turn me into a vampire." Lenalee said, blushing.

"That's perfect! But...would you be willing to give up your mortality?" Allen questioned.

"Yes. Not to save my life, but to challenge Rosa." she replied.

"Doesn't it hurt, though?"

"Yes. But I'm sure I'll be able to survive." she said, smiling. Allen nodded.

"You ready?" he asked. She gripped his hand and nodded. She exposed her neck as Allen bared his fangs. Tears rolled down his face as he plunged his intimidating fangs into her frail neck. Suddenly, a scream escaped her lips. She squeezed his hand as searing pain ripped through her body like a lighting bolt. Seconds later, it was over. She slouched over, gasping and shaking. Her skin was cold like ice and white like snow. She had two white, pointy fangs in her mouth. Her wounds had healed.

"Thank you, Allen." she said smiling. She kissed her saviour on the lips. Allen responded, but awkwardly. An angered scream came from behind. It was Rosa.

"ALLEN! YOU BASTARD!!" she shrieked, lunging at him. Allen narrowly dodged and turned around, fangs bared. It was now or never. He had to kill her and end her tyranny or else she would destroy Lenalee.

"Let's go, bitch..." he hissed.

She yelled and lunged again. Allen ducked and punched Rosa in the stomach. Lenalee flinched and headed upstairs. Before her parents died, she was given a stake-firing weapon that could take out two vampires at a time. But it was a close-combat fight. She might accidently kill Allen, too. She came back to reality and headed back downstairs. The two vampires were still at it. Rosa was panting and covered in blood. Allen didn't have a single scratch on him. The fight had halted for a minute. Allen glanced up at Lenalee's weapon. He ran up to Rosa and locked her in a hug. Both female vampires gasped.

"You...what are you doing?" Rosa hissed. A tear trickled down Allen's face.

"I'm...sorry it has to end this way...LENALEE! FIRE!" he yelled. Lenalee flinched and, without thinking, fired her weapon. Rosa struggled until the bullet pierced both her and Allen in the heart. It only stuck into Allen, but was far enough for him to die slowly. Rosa shrieked as she crumbled to dust. Allen staggered and fell to the floor. Lenalee tossed the weapon aside and rushed downstairs. Allen looked at her.

"So...this is...it, eh Lenalee?" he asked, smiling.

"No! You can't let it end this way!" she yelled.

"I have to. If she had survived, she would've killed you, Lenalee. And her bastard husband would've had his way with me. So please..." he said.

"No...no, I don't want you to go. I love you!" she cried out, admist her tears. Allen smiled.

"Take me back," he whispered. His eyes glazed over. They were staring into nowhere. Lenalee hunched over him and cried loudly.

_"So...back again, are we?"_

**THE END**


End file.
